A Good Kisser
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu—BL—Threeshoot—Complete] Naruto seorang playboy yang mendapatkan julukan Good Kisser dari setiap mantannya, mencoba menaklukan Sasuke yang sudah menarik perhatiannya melalui ciumannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, etc**

* * *

**A Good Kisser**

* * *

.

Naruto adalah remaja _playboy_ di sekolahnya. Semua gadis selalu menyukainya. Bahkan banyak dari mereka rela antri menunggu giliran untuk menjadi kekasih Naruto.

Tak ada yang menyesal menjadi kekasih dari Namikaze Naruto, pemuda pendonor terbesar di sekolahnya, Konoha High School. Tak ada pula yang berani terhadapnya yang selalu bertindak semena-mena. Dibalik tampang _playboy_nya, Naruto _hobby_ mem_bully_ teman sekolahnya. Guru maupun kepala sekolahpun tak ada yang berani menegurnya. Mereka seolah tutup mata dengan kelakuan pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan Namikaze yang memuncaki ekonomi Jepang selama hampir 10 tahun ini.

"Hei, bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh Naruto-sama?" Gadis berambut _pink_ itu meraba bibirnya sendiri. Ia ingin mengingat setiap sentuhan bibir pangeran sekolahnya.

"Rasanya sungguh nikmat Ino-chan. Bibirnya melumat bibirku dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kau harus berusaha menjadi salah satu kekasihnya Ino-chan. Jadi kau bisa membuktikan kata-kataku." Ino menatap iri Sakura —gadis berambut _pink_—yang tak henti-hentinya menjilati bibirnya.

Sakura baru saja menjadi kekasih Naruto kemarin. Dan hari ini dia sudah resmi menyandang predikat mantan kekasih. Sakura sama sekali tak sedih karena putus dengan Naruto, karena ia berhasil mendapatkan ciuman dari sang Namikaze yang terkenal sangat piawai dalam memanjakan bibir lawannya tersebut.

"Memang hari ini siapa yang menjadi kekasih Naruto-sama?" tanya Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri kebelakangmu." Balas Sakura enggan saat melihat Naruto menggandeng seseorang memasuki kantin.

"Hinata? Ku kira dia gadis yang polos dan kutu buku. Ternyata dia sama saja seperti yang lainnya." Ucap Ino saat melihat Hinata bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Naruto.

"Itulah pesona dari seorang Namikaze." Balas Sakura sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong yang selalu tersedia untuknya. Kursi tersebut diklaim sebagai tempatnya, dan tak ada satu orangpun yang berani mendudukinya selain Naruto sendiri serta teman-teman dekatnya.

"Naruto-sama, kapan kau menciumku?" tanya Hinata yang ditanggapi dengan pandangan malas oleh Naruto.

"Aku lapar Hinata-chan. Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama? Aku akan menyuapimu." Wajah Hinata bersemu merah saat Naruto menyuapinya. Kiba serta Chouji yang duduk dihadapan mereka hanya bisa menatap iri kedua teman mereka.

Jangan salah, Kiba bukannya iri karena Naruto menyuapi Hinata. Namun Kiba iri karena ia tak bisa mendapatkan kekasih sama sekali. Bahkan Naruto saja sudah mempunyai mantan lebih dari 50, sedangkan dirinya? Satupun tak ada yang mau menjadi kekasihnya. _Poor_ Kiba.

Chouji sendiri iri karena makanan yang disuapkan kepada Hinata adalah makanannya. Naruto belum memesan makanan, jadi ia mengambil makanan Chouji yang duduk di depannya dari pada harus antri panjang di depan _counter_ makanan.

"Aaa—" Naruto menyerukan Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Hinata menerima suapan Naruto kepadanya.

Disisi lain segerombolan murid memandang acara _lovey dovey_ NaruHina dengan pandangan malas. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru. Tiga pelajar kutu buku sekaligus anggota Klub Teater di KHS.

"Aku muak memandang si _playboy_ tengil itu." Seru Neji sambil mengaduk makanannya tak berselera.

"Merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru seraya memakan makanannya. Ia tak punya waktu memperhatikan sesuatu yang menurutnya sama sekali tak berguna.

"Oh ya, Sasuke bagaimana jika kau berlatih ciuman untuk drama bulan depan dengan si _playboy_ itu saja?" Sasuke langsung memberi Shikamaru _glare_ mematikan saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Bukankah kau menjadi tokoh pangerannya?" Sahut Neji membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Ingat! Kau adalah ketua klub ini, maka kau harus berusaha mempertahankan klub ini sebelum Tsunade-sama menghapus klub Teater dari ekstrakulikuler sekolah." Ucap Shikamaru mengingatkan.

Sasuke dilema. Ia akui jika ia sangat payah dalam urusan ciuman. Apalagi pada drama yang akan dipentaskannya bulan depan mengharuskan dirinya untuk mencium Shion yang menjadi lawan mainnya.

"Pikirkan keuntungannya Suke. Mungkin tak selamanya seorang _playboy_ itu tak berguna."

Kini Neji kembali bersuara. Ia merasa sayang jika klubnya akan dihentikan jika tak berhasil mendapat simpati dari siswa KHS melalui pementasan drama tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke masih menimang-nimang usul Shikamaru dan juga Neji. _'Apa aku harus minta tolong padanya?' _batinnya frustasi.

Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak sadar jika seseorang lewat di depannya.

Brukk

Orang yang ditabrak Sasuke sama sekali tak terjatuh, justru pantat Sasukelah yang kini sukses mencium lantai.

"Kau tak apa?"

Sasuke tak menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Ia lantas berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri dan menatap tajam orang yang ditabraknya. Namun tubuhnya membeku saat orang yang sedang dipikirkannya kini tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Bukankah kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tentu saja Naruto mengenalinya. Karena selama ini Naruto diam-diam memperhatikan Sasuke. Bahkan incaran yang ada di urutan pertama adalah nama Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menyita perhatiannya selama beberapa bulan ini.

Naruto hanya penasaran dengan Sasuke. Sikapnya yang pendiam dan cenderung antisosial membuat dirinya tak bisa mendekati cowok _raven_ tersebut. Dan dari sekian banyak _fans_ serta siswa-siswi yang menggandrungi dirinya, hanya Sasukelah yang seolah buta hingga tak menyadari betapa tampan wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto tanpa peduli pemuda _blonde_ tersebut berteriak memanggilnya.

"Kau semakin membuatku penasaran Uchiha Sasuke." Gumam Naruto lirih sebelum berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya.

.

* * *

**A Good Kisser**

* * *

.

Hari berikutnya Naruto sudah menyelidiki tentang Sasuke. Ia cukup senang dengan kenyataan jika Sasuke adalah ketua klub teater yang nasibnya berada diambang penutupan. Naruto sudah mencari informasi dari setiap mantan-mantannya. Keputusan akan diambil jika drama yang akan diselengarakan kurang dari sebulan ke depan mendapatkan apresiasi dari para siswa di KHS.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ruang klub teater untuk menemui Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar namanya disebut saat akan menggapai kenop pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah meminta Naruto mengajarimu?"

"Belum."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pementasan nanti. Bahkan berciuman saja kau tak bisa. Shion sudah bilang tak akan membantu memerankan _Snow White_ jika pangerannya saja tak bisa berciuman."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar obrolan tersebut. Entah mendapat nutrisi apa, hingga tiba-tiba otaknya yang terkenal tak cerdas —cenderung idiot— kini tiba-tiba memikirkan sebuah ide brilian. Ia yakin dengan begini rencananya untuk mendekati Sasukepun semakin terbuka lebar. Karena ia yakin idenya kini pasti berhasil.

Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama, akhirnya Naruto membuka pintu ruang teater untuk menyerukan bantuannya. Tentunya ia tak akan mengatakan apa maksud di dalam setiap bantuannya tersebut.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

DEG

Sasuke, Shikamaru serta Neji yang berada di dalam, sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara.

"Naruto-sama!" gumam Neji.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Dan kalian tak perlu khawatir karena aku akan membantu Sasuke untuk berciuman dengan lawan mainnya. Tapi dengan satu syarat—"

Shikamaru dan Neji nampak saling pandang. "Apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Asalkan dia yang menjadi _Snow White-_nya." Tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke.

Neji dan Shikamaru nampak terkejut. Mereka memang tak mempermasahkan siapa yang akan memerankan tokoh_ Snow White_, lagi pula Shion hanya pemeran bayaran yang tidak mengikuti Klub teater. Tentunya Shika dan Neji tak perlu repot untuk mengabulkan setiap syarat Shion saat menerima tawaran mereka.

"Dan tentunya akulah yang jadi pengeran." lanjut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke melotot sebelum kembali ke wajah datarnya. Ia terkejut dengan si _blonde_ ini. Bagaimana bisa ia memerankan tokoh wanita, ia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang wanita, pikirnya.

"Aku menolak." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

Naruto semakin tertarik dengan Sasuke, baru kali ini ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti serta memberikan satu kerlingan mata ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke ingin mual saat melihatnya.

"Padahal aku bisa membantu klub ini tetap berdiri meskipun hanya memiliki anggota sedikit. Kau tak lupa siapa aku 'kan, teme?"

Shikamaru membenarkan ucapan Naruto. Naruto bisa saja meminta Tsunade-sama mengabulkan permintaannya, apalagi Tsunade-sama adalah nenek Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau terima saja." Bisik Neji tepat di telinga Sasuke. Melihat itu, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak suka Neji terlalu dekat dengan incarannya.

"Aku tak bisa memberikan keputusan tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, karena disini dialah ketuanya." ucap Shikamaru saat Naruto memandang ke arahnya.

Shikamaru kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mengancam. Sebenarnya ia setuju saja dengan syarat dari Naruto, karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah kelangsungan klub teater kesayangannya.

Sasuke masih bingung, namun disini ia tak boleh egois. Hanya karena ia tak mau dipasangkan dengan Naruto, maka klub teater akan berakhir. Sasuke juga tidak mau memutus harapan Neji serta Shikamaru yang ingin menjadi aktor serta sutradara setelah melanjutkan pendidikannya dari sini.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa maksud gumamanmu itu?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Itu artinya 'iya'." Mendengar ucapan Neji, Naruto langsung terlonjak senang.

"Baiklah, kapan dimulai latihannya? Apa sekarang?" tanya naruto yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Mungkin besok, karena kita ada kelas setelah ini." Ungkap Shika seraya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan teater. Neji yang melihatnyapun segera menyusul.

Sasuke keluar ruangan yang paling akhir, namun saat ia mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik tangannya.

"Kita belum selesai teme." Naruto memandang Sasuke tak berkedip. Ayolah, baru kali ini jantungnya berdetak kecencang ini saat berada di dekat seseorang.

"Lepasmpphhh—"

Naruto tak membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung membungkam bibir tipis yang menggoda di depannya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Naruto melumat bibir tipis yang terasa sangat lembut saat bertubrukan dengan bibirnya. Salah satu tangannya bertengger di pinggul Sasuke untuk menempelkan tubuh keduanya, sedangkan tangan lainnya menekan tengkuk pemuda _raven_ tersebut agar tak bisa melepas ciumannya.

"Mpphh—"

Sasuke merontah saat bibir Naruto seakan memakan bibirnya. Naruto melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Lembut namun kasar secara bersamaan.

Sasuke harus mengakui jika Naruto memang pencium yang hebat. Saat dirinya tak berontak maka Naruto akan memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibirnya. Namun saat ia mencoba melepaskan ciumannya, bibir Naruto justru semakin ganas melumat bibirnya.

Sasuke sudah tak bisa banyak bergerak. Persendian lututnya seolah melemas saat Naruto memiringkan wajahnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk semakin memperpanas ciumannya.

Sasuke sudah tak tahan. Ia butuh oksigen. Naruto sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan untuknya bernafas. "Lepasmmpph—"

Tindakan yang salah Sasuke. Naruto justru memasukan lidahnya saat Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Dan kini lidah Naruto bergerilya di mulutnya. Mengabsen setiap langit-langit mulut Sasuke serta mengajak lidah Sasuke untuk bertarung.

Sasuke bukannya bermaksud ingin membalas ajakan lidah Naruto bergelut di dalam mulutnya. Namun Sasuke hanya ingin mengeluarkan lidah Naruto dari sana. Sayangnya, itu justru membuat Naruto salah mengartikan maksudnya. Ia pikir jika Sasuke membalas ajakannya untuk perang lidah dengannya.

Entah sudah berapa detik mereka berciuman hingga Sasuke sudah tak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi.

Mengetahui wajah Sasuke yang sudah memerah dan merosot dari kunciannya. Naruto segera melepas ciumannya.

"Hah—hah—hah—" Sasuke langsung saja menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Naruto masih setia menahan punggung Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh.

"Itu sebagai latihan pertama kita, teme."

"Dohh—behh." Ucap Sasuke ditengah-tengah usahanya menetralkan nafasnya. Sasuke harus akui jika ciuman Naruto memang sangat memabukan baginya. Ia juga sangat penasaran dengan latihan apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah _blonde_ itu hingga ia bisa bertahan menahan nafasnya selama itu.

"Karena sudah bel masuk, bagaimana kita lanjutkan saja latihan kita." Bisik Naruto seduktif tepat di telinga Sasuke.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, etc**

* * *

**A Good Kisser**

* * *

.

"Kita putus Hinata." Ucap Naruto saat mereka berdua berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah menemukan penggantiku?" Naruto mengangguk. Hinata tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lirih.

Hati Hinata sangat sakit saat Naruto dengan tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungannya. Ini memang sudah seharusnya menjadi resiko berpacaran dengan seorang _playboy_, tapi ini terlalu singkat untuknya. Bahkan Naruto belum melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya. Ia sudah meminta Naruto untuk menciumnya, bahkan Hinata sudah berkali-kali menggoda Naruto untuk melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya. Hinata terlalu mencintainya, sehingga ia tak bisa melepaskan Naruto begitu saja tanpa ada kenangan indah diantara keduanya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa dia. Aku pergi dulu."

Air mata Hinata tumpah saat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di taman belakang. Ia sudah sangat kecewa kali ini. Ia sudah lama menantikan Naruto menjadikan dirinya seorang kekasih. Dan hanya dalam dua hari mereka pacaran, Naruto sudah memutuskannya tanpa alasan.

Tidak. Hinata tak bisa menerima keputusan sepihak Naruto. Ia begitu menggilai lelaki _blonde_ tersebut, hingga ia selalu merawat setiap tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, semua usaha yang dilakukannya tak lain untuk membuat Naruto bertahan menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku harus mencari tahu siapa orang itu."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia bisa melakukan tindakan nekat jika berhubungan dengan Naruto —orang yang selalu dipujanya.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju ke ruang teater. Ia bersiul-siul sambil membayangkan jika dirinya akan setiap hari mencium Sasuke. Tentu saja dia bahagia, meskipun ia dan Sasuke melakukan ciuman hanyalah untuk sebuah pementasan drama, namun tetap saja itu adalah sebuah kesempatan yang besar untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke kedalam pesonanya.

"Hai semuanya. Apa latihannya akan segera dimulai?" sapa Naruto pada beberapa siswa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat Naruto. Kini giliranmu dan Sasuke untuk tampil." Ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto langsung mencari keberadaan Sasuke, ia tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke sudah berada diatas panggung dengan posisi tertidur.

"Saatnya kau mencium _Snow White-_mu Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru saat melihat Naruto yang hanya berdiri mematung melihat Sasuke.

Naruto mulai serius dengan aktingnya, beruntung ia sudah tahu kisah _Snow White_ seperti apa, sehingga ia tak perlu repot membaca naskah yang diserahkan oleh Shikamaru kemarin.

"_Biarkanlah aku menciumnya untuk terakhir kalinya."_ Ucap Naruto lirih seakan-akan kini ia benar-benar akan melakukan ciuman terakhirnya dengan Sasuke. Para siswa lain yang berperan menjadi tujuh kurcacipun menyingkir dan memberi jalan pada Naruto.

Naruto berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Dengan perlahan Naruto berlutut dan merendahkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya ia arahkan tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, namun saat wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak satu kepalan tangan, Naruto membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau sangat cantik teme, Aishiteru."

Jika kini Sasuke tidak sedang berakting, mungkin ia akan bangun dan menendang wajah Naruto sekeras mungkin detik ini juga.

"Bagus, kalian berdua mendapatkan _feel-_nya. Cepat cium Sasuke, Naruto!" perintah Shikamaru penuh semangat.

Naruto perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnya. Saat kedua bibir tersebut bersentuhan, jantung Naruto semakin cepat berdetak. Ia berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tidak segera menyerang Sasuke yang saat ini berada dibawahnya.

Perlahan namun pasti Naruto melumat bibir Sasuke secara lembut. Kedua tangannya berada disisi kepala Sasuke, sedangkan kepalanya kini ia miringkan kembali karena kedua hidung mancung mereka menghalangi gelora nafsu Naruto untuk melumat lebih dalam bibir yang seharian ini membuatnya ketagihan.

Neji, Shikamaru serta pemain pendukung yang ada disana hanya bisa ternganga melihatnya. Mereka tak bisa melepas mata mereka dari pemandangan yang jarang sekali mereka lihat. Ada sebagian siswi disana yang sudah berteriak melihat ciuman panas Naruto pada bibir Sasuke.

"Kyaaa."

"Diamlah!" Bentak Shikamaru. Ia kembali melihat pemandangan antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang sampai saat ini masih berciuman.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Apa Naruto benar-benar ingin membunuh dirinya. Jujur saja, Sasuke sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah saat kembali merasakan bibir tebal Naruto melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh gairah.

Sasuke akan mendorong tubuh Naruto sebelum suara Shikamaru tiba-tiba terdengar olehnya. "Bagus terus seperti itu."

_Hell!_ Apa Shikamaru benar-benar ingin membunuhnya? Pikir Sasuke

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya secara lembut._ "Aku mohon bangunlah Putri."_

Sasuke merasa ada sesautu yang mengenai wajahnya. Apa Naruto menangis? Tidak mungkin. Ini hanya akting, mana mungkin seorang _playboy_ menangis hanya karena akting konyolnya seperti ini.

"Uhuk-uhuk." Sasuke berakting terbatuk sebelum membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto yang berada diatasnya.

"_Cut_!"

"Bagus Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru dan diiringi tepuk tangan darinya. Para siswa yang ada disanapun juga ikut bertepuk tangan melihat akting menakjubkan Naruto.

"Maaf ya teme, air liurku tak sengaja mengenai wajahmu."

Duakk

Tubuh Naruto terjungkal dari atas panggung saat mendapatkan tendangan dari Sasuke di perutnya. Sasuke segera menghapus air mata –ralat– maksudnya air liur Naruto di pipinya. Sasuke segera keluar darisana untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama?" tanya seorang siswa yang membantu Naruto bangun dari posisinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku hanya berakting terjatuh saja. Hahaha." Tawanya saat menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Namun bukan hanya itu saja, sekilas Naruto bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi pucat Sasuke.

'_Apa aku berhasil?'_ batin Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Shikamaru bingung begitu melihat Sasuke yang meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Neji menggedikan bahunya tak mengerti.

.

* * *

.

Di dalam toilet, Sasuke sudah membasuh wajahnya, terutama bibirnya berkali-kali. Ia sudah dibuat gila oleh ciuman Naruto. Bahkan semalam ia terpaksa harus meminum obat tidur akibat _syndrom_ Naruto yang menghantui kepalanya.

Sudah dua kali ini Sasuke dibuat OOC hanya karena ciuman dari Naruto. Ia sejak tadi bahkan menahan desahannya saat bibir Naruto melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

Lalu apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan setelah ini? Ia tentunya harus rela bibirnya diperkosa oleh bibir Naruto selama latihan berlangsung. Jika tidak karena klub kesayangannya, mana mungkin Sasuke rela direndahkan harga dirinya.

"Sialan kau dobe!"

Sasuke keluar dari toilet setelah berhasil menenangkan emosinya. Ia tak tahu jika sejak tadi seseorang telah mengikutinya dibelakang.

'_Jadi dia targetmu selanjutnya Naruto-sama? Bahkan kau memberikan dia ciuman tanpa dia minta.'_

.

* * *

.

Sudah dua minggu ini persiapan drama dari klub Sasuke semakin mantap. Sedikit semi sedikit para pemeran sudah mulai menguasai jalan cerita, dan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu dekorasi panggung serta gladi kotor yang akan dilakukan besok.

"Teme, apa kau sudah memutuskan jawabannya?" tanya Naruto yang kini mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke pada naskahnya.

Sasuke masih tak bereaksi. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikan kepadanya atas pernyataan cinta Naruto kemarin.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah mulai jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Naruto, namun Sasuke juga takut jika Naruto hanya mempermainkan dirinya sama seperti para mantan Naruto dulu.

Sasuke bingung, karena Naruto terlihat sangat tulus kepadanya. Apalagi setelah melihat pengorbanan Naruto untuknya. Naruto sudah melakukan permintaannya. Hari ini ia bahkan berangkat ke sekolah tanpa mobil mewahnya, bersikap sopan pada para guru dan siswa lainnya serta tidak mem_bully_ siswa yang lebih lemah.

Sasuke tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengetahui semuanya. Karena tanpa ia bertanyapun semua siswa sudah membicarakan keanehan Naruto seharian ini.

"Suke!" ucap Naruto dengan nada suara agak tinggi. Masih tak melihat tanggapan Sasuke, maka Naruto berinisiatif merebut naskah yang saat ini sedang dibaca olehnya. Belum sempat ia melakukannya, Sasuke sudah keburu beranjak dari duduknya.

Kini mereka berada di aula sekolah. Sepulang sekolah anggota klub drama selalu meluangkan waktu untuk latihan serta mempersiapkan dekorasi panggung. Pementasan tiga hari lagi akan diselenggarakan, untuk itu kegiatan klub teater semakin sibuk menjelang _event_ penentuan tersebut.

"Suke-chan, tunggu!" teriak Naruto namun tak diindahkan oleh Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melihat ke atas, dimana posisi lampu yang dipasang seorang siswa terlihat tidak pas pada tempatnya. Naruto terkejut saat lampu panggung tersebut sedikit bergoyang dan sepertinya akan terjatuh. Tatapannya ia alihkan pada Sasuke yang sedang membenarkan tali sepatunya tepat dibawah lampu tersebut membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

Melihat lampu tersebut terjatuh, dengan cepat Naruto berlari menerjang tubuh Sasuke yang nampaknya masih tak menyadari bahaya yang menghampirinya. Seperti gerakan _slow motion_, Naruto meraih pinggang Sasuke dan menggulingkan tubuhnya saat terjatuh ke lantai dengan memposisikan Sasuke berada diatasnya.

Prang

Lampu tersebut pecah berantakan. Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Naruto menyelamatkannya dari bahaya.

"Kau baik-baik saja teme?" tanyanya seraya meringis kesakitan saat sikunya tergores pecahan lampu yang mengenai kulit tannya.

"Dobe! Ka-kau–"

"Syukurlah!" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. Naruto memeluk Sasuke semakin erat dan membenamkan kepala Sasuke ke dadanya. Naruto sangat lega saat mengetahui Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut melihatnya. Shikamaru bahkan sampai menjatuhkan ponselnya saat hendak menjawab telfon dari ibunya.

Tubuh Sasuke masih bergetar di atas tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang menyadarinyapun tak mau beranjak dari posisinya dan masih setia memeluk Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih meragukan cintaku?" tanya Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang seakan berlomba –jantung siapa yang berdetak lebih cepat.

Sasuke bisa mendengar detakan jantung Naruto saat ini, karena kepalanya masih setia berada di atas dada bidang tersebut.

'_Seharusnya tanpa kujawabpun kau harusnya sudah tahu. Dasar dobe!'_ batin Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus dalam posisi seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru kesal. Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri saat menyadari sang pujaan hati nampaknya masih _shock_.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya 'apa kalian baik-baik saja?' Dasar tak punya perasaan." Kesal Naruto pada Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun pada Sasuke. Naruto hanya ingin benar-benar memastikan kalau calon ukenya tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja. Jika kalian terluka, maka pementasan ini akan sia-sia." Sahut neji.

Naruto tak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Neji, Karena tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab oleh Sasuke. "Suke, bagaimana jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku tadi?"

"A-aku akan menjawabnya setelah pementasan selesai." Dan dengan begitu Sasuke kembali meninggalkan Naruto. Ia tak mau semua orang melihatnya tengah tersipu malu dihadapan Naruto. Maka, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari aula.

Seseorang mengepalkan tangannya saat rencananya gagal untuk mencelakai Sasuke hari ini.

'_Untuk selanjutnya, aku tidak boleh gagal. Akan kubuat Naruto tak pernah bisa mendengar jawabanmu.'_

.

* * *

**A Good Kisser**

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah acara puncak penentuan klub teater agar tidak dihentikan oleh kepala sekolah. Semua pemeran drama sudah bersiap-siap di belakang panggung menunggu acara dimulai.

"Naruto, kau tahu dimana Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi." Jawab Naruto khawatir.

"Ah, tadi aku melihatnya ada di ruang ganti." Sahut seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Merekapun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana, kau bereskan dulu _make-up_ mu." Ucap Neji sebelum pergi memanggil Sasuke.

Di ruang ganti, Sasuke nampak gugup. Keringat dingin sudah menetes di pelipisnya hingga membuat _make-up_ nya sedikit luntur.

"Permisi, apa kau ingin minum?" tanya seseorang memasuki ruangan ganti tersebut.

"Boleh." Sasuke menerima _softdrink_ yang dibagikan oleh seorang wanita yang sedikit familiar di otaknya, mata lavender itu...

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tubuh Hinata mematung saat hendak keluar darisana begitu Sasuke memanggil namanya, di ruang ganti ini hanya ada Sasuke dan dirinya. Hinata bahkan sudah memakai topi dan menggulung rambutnya agar Sasuke tidak mengenalinya.

"A-aku ha-hanya in-ingin membantu Neji-nii." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sasuke tak menanggapi tingkah aneh gadis tersebut. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah kegugupannya kali ini. Bukan karena Sasuke terkena demam panggung. Namun ia terlalu malu jika Naruto melihatnya dengan dandanan seperti ini.

"Semoga si dobe itu tidak menertawakanku." Gumamnya. Sasuke menghabiskan minumannya sebelum keluar dari ruang ganti.

'_Aish, merepotkan sekali gaun ini.'_ Batin Sasuke karena ia hampir saja tersandung gaunnya sendiri. Sasuke bahkan harus mengangkat gaunnya tinggi-tinggi untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kau sudah siap? Ayo, 5 menit lagi pementasan sudah dimulai." Neji menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk membantu mempercepat jalan Sasuke saat tak sengaja bersimpangan dengannya.

Tubuh Naruto membeku begitu melihat siapa yang sedang digandeng Neji saat ini. Tubuh ramping Sasuke kini terlihat cocok dengan gaun _Snow White_ yang dipakainya. Kulit pucat tersebut seakan begitu kontras dengan bibir tipis Sasuke yang kini dihiasi lipstick sewarna merah darah. Bukan hanya itu saja, rambut emo Sasuke yang berdiri kini dipakaikan wig dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang sepunggung. Cantik! Naruto seperti melihat bidadari yang turun dari kayangan.

"Kau boleh tertawa sepuasmu dobe." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain begitu menyadari Naruto sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

Naruto tak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Ia seperti terhipnotis ke dalam pesona seorang Uchiha. Mungkin sudah saatnya Naruto pensium menjadi _playboy_. Kini ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar memiliki setiap kriterianya.

"Kau sangat cantik teme!"

Sasuke semakin tak berani menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kini wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai menetes deras dari dahinya.

'_Ada apa dengan tubuhku ini? Apa karena Naruto mengatakan jika aku cantik hingga tubuhku berkeringat dingin seperti ini.' _Batin Sasuke.

"Ayo Sasuke, kau harus tampil sekarang." Teriak Shikamaru dari arah panggung.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati Naruto tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Ia tak mau pikirannya jadi kacau hingga tak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pementasan ini.

"Dia sangat cantik bukan?" ucap Neji melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah memainkan perannya di atas panggung. Giliran Neji masih lima menit lagi, sehingga ia masih bisa bersiap-siap dibelakang bersama Naruto.

"Kau tidak menyukainya 'kan?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam Neji.

"Meskipun aku menyukainya. Semuanya sudah terlambat bukan? Dia sudah menyukai _playboy_ di sekolah ini." Ucap Neji sebelum pergi ke atas panggung memainkan perannya menjadi penyihir yang mencelakai _Snow White_.

Naruto terdiam memikirkan perkataan Neji. '_Memangnya siapa yang disukai Sasuke? Playboy? Apa Sasuke menyukai seorang playboy.'_ Selama hampir sepuluh menit Naruto tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga suara Shikamaru yang memanggilnya berhasil menariknya kembali dari dunia lamunannya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Lakukan seperti saat latihan oke." Ucapnya menyemangati Naruto sebelum naik ke atas panggung.

"_Putri bangun hiks... Putri bangun… "_

_Seorang kurcaci menepuk pundak Naruto. Kini mereka tengah bersedih karena kehilangan orang yang sangat mereka kasihi._

Sasuke merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Kini ia terbaring diatas panggung, berpura-pura terkena racun setelah memakan apel pemberian penyihir Neji.

Tubuh Sasuke seakan mulai lemas dengan sendirinya. Bahkan suara-suara rekannya diatas panggung sayup-sayup saja terdengar oleh telinganya.

Kedua mata Sasuke sudah mulai memberat. Ia bahkan sudah menutupi rasa pusing di kepalanya sejak awal pementasan tadi. Karena Sasuke pikir, dirinya hanya gugup saat ini.

"_Putri!"_

"_Kau siapa?" tanya seorang kurcaci yang baru saja datang. Kurcaci berbaju hijau inilah yang sangat dekat degan putri Snow White, sehingga ia tak rela saat ada orang asing mendekati sahabatnya._

"_Aku pangeran Naruto. Aku kemari untuk menjemput putri dan membawanya ke Istana untuk kujadikan pendampingku."_

"_Kau terlambat pangeran. Putri Snow White sudah tiada."_

"_Tidak! Kalian pasti berbohong."_

Naruto berakting sedih menatap tubuh pucat Sasuke. '_Apa kulit Sasuke memang sepucat ini?'_ batinnya merasa aneh.

"_Kau harus menerima takdir pangeran. Tuan putri benar-benar telah pergi. Dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan kepada kita hiks__—__"_

Naruto tak mempedulikan rekannya yang memerankan kurcaci. Kini dirinya masih fokus melihat keanehan pada tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke nampak seperti orang mati sungguhan. Wajahnya sangat pucat, keringat dingin juga sudah membasahi keningnya.

"_Kita harus menguburnya pangeran."_

"_Tidak! Tunggu! Bi-biarkan aku menciumnya untuk yang terakhir kali."_ Ada perasaan aneh dalam hati Naruto saat melontarkan kata tersebut. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto merasa hatinya gelisah dan ia ingin menarik kata-katanya.

"_Baiklah, tapi kita harus menguburkan tuan putri segera."_

Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia memangku kepala Sasuke diatas pahanya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

Karena tak ingin membuat Sasuke marah akibat menciumnya terlalu lama, Naruto segera melepaskan bibirnya. Hari ini Sasuke juga akan menjawab ungkapan cintanya. Naruto tak mau membuat Sasuke kesal dan berakhir dengan cintanya yang ditolak oleh Sasuke.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku."_ Entah kenapa Naruto berucap demikian setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Bahkan kata-kata tersebut sama sekali tak ada dalam naskah cerita.

Hampir lima menit Naruto menunggu, Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin terbangun.

"Hei Sasuke, cepat bangunlah." Ucap Naruto lirih. Para penonton yang melihatnya sudah berbisik-bisik karena melihat sang _snow white_ yang tak juga membuka matanya.

"Suke-chan, kau tak mau mengacaukan pementasan ini 'kan?" tanya Naruto seraya mengguncangkan sedikit pundak Sasuke. Ia hanya berpikir jika Sasuke mungkin saja tertidur.

"Suke-koi." Panggil Naruto berharap Sasuke marah dan membuka matanya. Jujur saja, hatinya kini sudah mulai takut saat ia merasakan tubuh Sasuke juga mulai mendingin dipangkuannya.

"Naruto, cepat bangunkan Sasuke." Lirih Neji dari balik panggung.

Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke, kembali melumatnya bahkan memasukan lidahnya. Ia melakukan itu semua agar Sasuke marah. Namun semua usahanya nihil. Sasuke tetap memejamkan matanya.

'_Rasakan itu Uchiha!'_ batin seseorang dibalik pintu aula. Ia pergi darisana setelah puas melihat rencananya berhasil hari ini.

Naruto sudah berkali-kali mencium bibir Sasuke disertai goncangan-goncangan keras. Bahkan para penonton yang melihatnya merasa bingung, namun mereka mengira ini semua bagian dari cerita. Hingga sampai akhirnya Naruto sudah berada di ambang batas begitu Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin membuka matanya.

"SASUKE JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Naruto emosi, tapi Sasuke tetap tak bergerak sama sekali.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

Tulisan _Italic_ berarti adegan serta percakapan dalam dramanya. Semoga tidak bingung.

Terima kasih atas review, favorite serta follow-nya. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, etc**

* * *

**A Good Kisser**

* * *

.

"SASUKE JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak naruto emosi, tapi Sasuke tetap tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kenapa _snow white_ tidak membuka matanya?"

"Bukankah cerita ini berakhir bahagia?"

Penonton mulai berbincang-bincang sendiri melihat keanehan drama yang mereka lihat.

Shikamaru dan Neji yang khawatirpun segera menghampiri Naruto dan memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Naruto, kita harus membawa Sasuke ke rumah Sakit." Ucap Shikamaru setelah memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke yang melemah.

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru. Tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh —meski ia ingin sekali menanyakannya— Narutopun memposisikan kedua tangannya untuk membawa tubuh Sasuke ke dalam kedua lengannya.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dengan dibantu oleh Neji. Namun entah apa yang membuat Naruto menjadi sekalap itu hingga ia berlari menggendong tubuh Sasuke keluar dari aula tanpa bantuan seorangpun.

"Bertahanlah teme!" ucap Naruto seraya terus melihat wajah Sasuke yang kian memucat dalam gendongannya.

"Kiba, antarkan aku kerumah sakit. SEKARANG!" bentak Naruto hingga membuat Kiba meninggalkan gadis yang akan digebet(?)nya saat berada di halaman sekolah.

.

* * *

.

Naruto masih mengingat dengan jelas perkataan dokter yang memeriksa Sasuke saat berbicara di ruangannya.

"_Pasien keracunan. Kami sudah mengetahui racun apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. 5-HT atau biasa kita kenali dengan nama Serotonin. Cairan itu membuat orang yang meminumnya terus-menerus mengeluarkan keringat dingin hingga membuat tubuhnya lemah. Beruntung kau membawanya kemari tepat waktu. Karena akan sangat berbahaya jika pasien tidak segera mendapatkan pelayanan medis."_

Naruto menjambak rambutnya. Ia sungguh kesal saat mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang mencelakai Sasuke. Naruto berjanji akan melakukan perhitungan dengan orang yang sudah membuat jantung hidupnya seperti ini.

Naruto membuka ruangan Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi samping ranjang Sasuke terbaring.

Naruto menggenggam jemari pucat Sasuke yang tak terhalang oleh jarum _infuse_. "Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan orang itu. Aku janji." Genggaman di tangan Sasuke semakin menggerat seakan Naruto sungguh-sungguh akan melakukan tekadnya.

Lama memandang wajah cantik Sasuke, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Iapun memilih tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di samping Sasuke dengan tangan yang tak mau melepas jemari Sasuke sedikitpun.

.

* * *

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kami membawakan makanan untukmu."

Neji memberikan satu kantong plastik yang berisi makanan pada Naruto sebelum duduk di sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjang Sasuke.

"Dia belum sadar?" tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Sasuke yang masih terpejam. Naruto menggeleng. Tanpa melihatnyapun seharusnya Shikamaru sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia hanya merasa sangat khawatir atas peristiwa yang dialami Sasuke.

"Kami sebenarnya sudah kesini tadi. Namun kami keluar sebentar untuk membelikanmu makanan. Kami tahu kau pasti belum makan." Ucap Neji memecah keheningan. Ia membuka kantong plastik yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

"Pulanglah aku sudah menghubungi Itachi**-**nii untuk memberitahu keadaan Sasuke. Mungkin sepulang dari lemburnya dia akan kemari. Biar kami yang menunggunya sampai Itachi_-_nii datang." Tawar Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan disini sampai Sasuke tersadar."

'_Karena ia sudah berjanji menjawab pernyataan cintaku hari ini juga.'_

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Neji berdering. Neji keluar sebentar untuk menerima panggilan dari sepupunya —Hinata. Beberapa menit setelah menjawab telfonnya, Neji berpamitan untuk pulang. Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

"Kami duluan." Pamit Neji yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman oleh Naruto.

Sepeninggal Neji dan Shikamaru, Naruto kembali tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia ingin Sasuke membuka matanya, hatinya belum tenang sebelum melihat mata _onyx_ Sasuke terbuka.

"Buka matamu Sasuke. Kau sudah berjanji akan menjawabnya hari ini bukan?" Naruto mencium tangan Sasuke lembut, hatinya benar-benar merasa sakit melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Bahkan perasaan ini baru pertama kali dirasakan olehnya, apakah dia terlalu mencintai pemuda Uchiha tersebut?

Naruto membawa tangan Sasuke ke wajahnya, berharap tangan yang dingin tersebut bisa sedikit menghangat saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Tiba-tiba saja naruto merasakan gerakan dari tangan yang digenggamnya, Narutopun terkesiap begitu melihat mata kelam yang mampu menghisapnya ke jurang bernama cinta tersebut mulai terbuka.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya ruangan yang masuk ke retina matanya.

"Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?" sambungnya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak. Sasuke sedikit heran saat mengetahui dirinya terbaring di ruangan serba putih yang ia yakini sebagai rumah sakit. Sasuke mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga bisa terdampar disini, tanpa mempedulikan suara orang yang berada disampingnya.

Sasuke baru ingat sekarang. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin saat memerankan perannya. Setelah itu pandangannya semakin memburam hingga kegelapan merengut kesadarannya, dan ia tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Dobe?!" Panggilnya lirih, kedua alisnya menyatu seolah meminta penjelasan kenapa ia bisa terdampar disini.

"Kau keracunan Sasuke. Ada seseorang yang berniat jahat kepadamu." Ucap Naruto seakan bisa mengartikan tatapan Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tenang saja. Aku akan mencaritahu siapa pelakunya." Tekad Naruto seraya mengusap surai _raven_ Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Naruto. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan dugaannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak makan sesuatu dan hanya meminum minuman yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Namun Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing memikirkannya, baginya ia sekarang baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup. Mana mungkin Sasuke mau menambah masalah dan berakhir dengan Itachi yang khawatir kepadanya.

_"Ashiteru."_ Lirih Sasuke yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya tadi ia sudah terbangun dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Jadi ia sudah menepati janjinya sekarang. Ia sudah menjawab apa yang diminta oleh Naruto kepadanya bukan?

"Kau tadi bilang apa teme? Aku tak mendengarnya." Tanya Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tak ada siaran ulang." Balas Sasuke. Mati-matian ia mengucapkan kata itu, mana mungkin ia sanggup mengulanginya.

"Aku mendengar sedikit sih tapi aku tak yakin. Baiklah kita lupakan saja. Teme, aku mau menagih janjimu—"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya dobe." Potong Sasuke.

"Ja-jadi tadi?"

"Hn."

"Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas teme. Ayolah ulangi sekali lagi." pinta Naruto seraya mengguncang lirih lengan Sasuke.

"Aku membencimu." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

Naruto terkikik saat menyadari jika wajah Sasuke memerah. Naruto tahu jika Sasuke mengucapkan sebaliknya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Sasuke tidak berani menatapnya.

"Sasuke! Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Teriak Naruto kegirangan(?). Ia peluk Sasuke yang masih terbaring seraya melampiaskan kegembiraannya.

Sasuke yang merasa sesakpun mendorongnya kuat-kuat. "Sesak dobe." Meski usahanya tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto yang memeluknya

Naruto tak mempedulikan rontahan Sasuke. Ia terlalu senang hingga tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ehem!" Naruto baru melepas pelukannya saat seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Seorang lelaki dengan stelan jas kerja memandangnya angkuh. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan wajah Sasuke namun rambutnya lebih panjang. Pasti dia adalah kakak Sasuke, pikir Naruto.

"Salam kenal Itachi-san, saya calon adik iparmu." Demi keriput yang ada di wajah Itachi, Sasuke ingin sekali menjahit bibir Naruto saat mendengar suara si rambut durian itu dengan seenak jidat memperkenalkan dirinya pada sang kakak.

.

* * *

**A Good Kisser**

* * *

.

Sudah dua hari Sasuke absen dari sekolah. Kini ia ingin mencari Naruto. Mereka berdua beda kelas, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin mencarinya. Tidak biasanya Naruto tidak menghubunginya sama sekali ataupun menemuinya sejak tadi pagi. Padahal ini hari pertama ia masuk sekolah setelah insiden drama sabtu lalu.

"Shika, kau tahu dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke saat bersimpangan dengannya.

"Kulihat dia menuju ke atap sekolah dengan menyeret seseorang." Jawabnya sambil menguap. Shikamaru hanya ingin pulang dan tidur setelah menghabiskan waktunya berkutat dengan pelajaran yang membosankan baginya.

Tanpa pikir panjangpun Sasuke bergegas menuju atap. Ia tahu Naruto bersama dengan orang yang telah meracuninya. Karena mana mungkin Naruto bersikap kasar pada orang lain lagi, Naruto berjanji akan menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya saat menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Sementara di atap sekolah, Naruto kini sedang menyudutkan Hinata. Naruto tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya, karena semua mudah bagi Naruto jika berhubungan dengan orang yang disayanginya.

"Kenapa kau meracuninya?" Mata Naruto memincing menatap gadis di hadapannya. Ia tak peduli disebut pengecut karena menyakiti wanita. Karena Naruto akan berbuat apapun jika menyangkut Sasukenya.

"JAWAB!" Teriak Naruto. Tubuh Hinata bergetar, sejak tadi wajahnya terus menunduk karena tak berani menatap Naruto yang menatapnya seolah ingin membunuhnya hidup-hidup.

"Na-Naruto ak-aku—"

"Kau berani menyakitinya, jadi jangan harap aku bisa memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf padanya." Desis Naruto tajam. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram rahang Hinata.

"TIDAK! AKU TAK MAU MALAKUKANNYA. KENAPA KAU MEMBELANYA, APA KAU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAINYA? KENAPA?" teriak Hinata. Meledak sudah emosi yang sudah ditahannya, tak sadarkah Naruto jika dia begitu menderita, dia melakukan ini semua tak lain karena dirinya. Hinata terlalu mencintai Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sinis. Inilah sebabnya kenapa ia tak terlalu menyukai perempuan. Mereka hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila jika sedang marah. Jadi jangan terkejut kenapa ia hanya bermain-main saja dengan mereka.

"Kenapa hiks—Aku mencintaimu Naruto hiks—" Naruto melepas cengkeramannya. Ia tak ingin tangannya menyentuh air mata buaya orang dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang selalu kubenci dari orang sepertimu? Aku sangat tidak suka orang yang menggunakan kelemahannya untuk mencari simpati seseorang."

"Dobe!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya saat suara yang familiar terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Sasuke." Naruto cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Apalagi saat Sasuke melihat perbuatannya pada Hinata. Ia tak mau Sasuke melihat tindakannya, ia juga tak mau mengingkari janjinya. Namun ia juga harus memberikan pelajaran pada seseorang yang sudah menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya. Karena saat Sasuke sakit, maka Naruto juga pasti ikut merasakannya.

"Hentikan!" Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Tapi dia sudah menyakitimu. Aku harus memberikannya pelajaran agar dia tak menyakitimu lagi."

Sasuke manatap Hinata sejenak. Ia mengerti kenapa Hinata melakukan ini. Dari tatapannya, Sasuke tahu jika Hinata benar-benar menyukai Naruto.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya." Potong Sasuke cepat saat naruto hendak menyanggahnya kembali.

"Pergilah, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Kini ucapan Sasuke ia tujukan pada gadis berponi di depannya.

Naruto tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke. Namun ia membiarkan saja Hinata yang berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia mencintaimu dobe." Ujar Sasuke setelah kepergian Hinata.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu dan bukan dia." Jawab Naruto penuh penekanan. Jangan harap perasaan tak suka Naruto terhadap Hinata luntur hanya karena Hinata mencintainya, yang ia butuhkan bukan orang yang mencintainya melainkan orang yang dicintainya. Dan orang itu adalah pemuda angkuh yang berdiri dihadapannya kini.

Sasuke mengerti itu. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menangkup pipi yang dihiasi tiga kumis kucing —ciri khas kekasihnya.

"Kau harus memaafkannya. Apa jika aku menciummu maka kau akan menuruti keinginanku?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang nampaknya masih kesal pada Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau tak memaafkannya begitu saja, seharusnya kau—"

Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Sasuke sudah membungkam bibirnya. Sasuke mencium Naruto lebih dulu. Dan itu sempat membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main. Ia membalas ciuman Sasuke yang kini hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja.

Naruto melumat bibir tipis Sasuke yang terasa begitu manis baginya. Ia tekan tengkuk Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sasuke membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Naruto masuk dan menjelajah disana. Sapuan lidah Naruto yang menginvansi mulutnya tanpa sengaja membuat Sasuke mendesah. Naruto terlalu pandai memanjakan bibir serta mulutnya, Sasuke sudah dibuat gila oleh ciuman Naruto yang selalu membawanya ke jurang kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

Tak mau kalah, Sasuke juga ikut melumat bibir bawah Naruto. Mendapat balasan dari Sasuke, membuat naruto semakin bersemangat bergerilya di dalam mulut Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dari gua hangat Sasuke dan ikut bertarung dengan melumat bibir lawan masing-masing. Tak ada yang mau mengalah dari keduanya, Naruto yang seakan ketagihan serta Sasuke yang merasakan kenikmatan. Keduanya saling berbagi rasa dalam ciuman itu, keduanya ingin menyalurkan rasa cinta yang menggelora. Hingga akhinya Sasuke tetap dipaksa harus mengakui jika julukan _The Good Kisser _memang pantas disandang oleh kekasihnya —Naruto— karena saat Sasuke kehabisan nafas, Naruto masih setia melumat bibirnya.

Naruto melepas ciumannya hingga membuat benang saliva terjulur dari mulut keduanya. Ia menjilat bibir Sasuke yang dinodai _saliva_ akibat perbuatannya menggunakan lidahnya.

"Kau sangat hebat dalam berciuman." Ucap Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke lalu menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Aku belajar darimu." Jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Jadi apa kau sudah memaafkan Hinata?" lanjut Sasuke menatap dalam mata _sapphire blue_ kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Namun aku akan mempertimbangkannya, jika kau menuruti satu permintaanku." Naruto mendekatkan parasnya kembali, tangannya semakin menekan punggung Sasuke agar kedua tubuh mereka menempel menjadi satu tanpa adanya jarak sama sekali.

"Apa?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaan tak enak menyelimuti hati Sasuke saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang dirasa begitu mengintimidasi baginya.

"Sedikit 'Olahraga ranjang' kurasa."

**The End**

.

* * *

**Big thanks to : **

ClapJun **::: **Tomoyo to Kudo **:::** Shawokey **:::** Nasumichan Uharu **:::** Kitsune Syhufellrs **:::** Naminamifrid **:::** AyaKira SanOMaru **:::** nurin vip4ever **:::** FansNaruSasu **:::** NamiMirushi **:::** ruina-chan **:::** yuichi **:::** shin **:::** Ichikawa Arata **:::** kirei-neko **:::** Love kyuuuu **:::** Viviandra Phanthom **:::** yassir2374 **:::** Augesteca **:::** afi bondas **:::** Guest **:::** Qren **:::** Uchiha enji **:::** shinjiran **:::** Sheila **:::** uknow yunie **:::** Kiwok **:::** Yuzuru Nao **:::** rylietha kashiva **:::** YoungChanBiased

**Special Thanks to : **

**Aicinta **Thank you so much dear #hug


End file.
